The Thing About Prophecies
by Serositannia
Summary: You've all read about Harry Potters first Great Prophetic Battle but did you ever read about his second? Did you know that he had a younger sister? How well did you even know about the founders and the mysteries of Hogwarts? Dislaimer!


**Welcome old readers and new ones as well, to my messed up imaginatation! Here you'll find some good stories and some bad so sit back, see what my mind spat out nearly a year and a half ago, and enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing and read my profile if you want to know my updating status for all of my stories and which one's I'm focusing on A.T.M.!**

* * *

"_The tyranny of the Dark Lord has passed,_

_Yet peace has yet to arrive._

_Two Heirs of Heirs followed by the heirs of the four houses;_

_All with the blood of creature's long forgotten._

_Together they shall reinstate a long forgotten peace;_

_Together they shall recreate long forgotten Hierarchy;_

_Together they shall remove the corrupt from power._

_The King, The Bodyguard, The Nobles;_

_They shall bring us into the Golden Era,_

_But not before another Era of Darkness."_

Once the words were done, there were moments of silence where no one dared breathe; everyone was staring at Sybil Trelawney in shock. The two most important prophecies' that had ever been spoken had come from the insane Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry within eighteen years of each other.

The silence was broken when a Slytherin girl called out, "Congrats Potter, you get two world changing prophecies and the whole Wizzarding world! You must have some luck on you!"

When the truth of it all came out, I dearly regretted ever saying those words… Being one of those Chosen wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Dear Diary,

Today I bought you in Diagon Alley because there was a new prophecy and I thought if I wrote about the events I could turn this into a story later on. My name is Kristen Lillian Potter. I am the little sister of Harry Potter (I'm a year, a month, and a day younger than him) but since my parents learned that Voldemort was gunning for them the day after I was born I was adopted into a muggle family and my parents told the Dailey Prophet that I'd been strangled by the umbilical cord on the way out…

How do I know this? Easy, I'm a Slytherin at heart! I go snooping in places that I'm not supposed to and I make it my goal in life to learn things I'm not allowed or supposed to know (like martial arts! My adopted parents forbid me from learning Martial Arts but that only made me want to learn them more so I trained myself in all of them without parental knowledge!) Okay, the real reason was the I was snooping through the Headmasters office a little bit over a year ago trying to find out what happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione (I was pretty much the only Slytherin rooting for Harry, sadly, and I was curious) and I came across some of Dumbledore's journals and notes and such…

Let's just say I 'borrowed' them for a couple months (I still need to sneak them back in there) and I read them cover to cover, inside and out, whatever you want to call it. I learned quite a bit from it… One of the things I learned however, was the fact that Lily Potter ne Evens was NOT a muggleborn like everyone thought. She was descended from a line of squibs that were descended from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It was quite a shock when I found that little detail out. The bigger shock was when I found out that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had been lovers (yeah, that had me rolling off my bed because I was laughing too hard…) and somehow- I'm guessing through a potion which I really want to know which one- they conceived a child which I am descended from on my father's side…

By that time Pansy Parkinson was giving me a weird look and probably thinking I was insane which just made me laugh all the harder- I've been told that I have a weird sense of humor, sadly enough… Now on with this entry, I must've been put in Slytherin because I'm too much like Salazar for my own good. Apparently, I inherited his mischievous and curious personality to add to the troublemaking pride I have from Godric… On a better not, I got Ravenclaw's brains added to Hufflepuff's weirdness and loyalty. Blaise calls me a basket case through and through- if only he knew how much that's true… Hey that kind of rhymed!

Well, after I'd found and read those journals and notes, I went exploring all around Hogwarts and I found some very interesting secret passages and abandoned parts of the castle that held many more secrets that no one knew of- like Salazar's Potions Journal which I've read nearly thirty times before Snape found me reading it in class and confiscated it, the jerk! I don't think anyone even knew of Ravenclaw's secret Library that has nearly every book in existence, even one's that are said to be lost to us today and are very rare- I haven't gotten even a sixty-fourth of the way through it, that's how big it is!

Draco tried following me once when he noticed that I kept disappearing and such without a trace… He asked me after how I walked through the wall when I though there wasn't a wall which was how I found out how no one's discovered Ravenclaw's library. He was able to get into Salazar's Potions room, however. I think that the founders made it so that only the heirs of that house can get through the wards and protections. I have to say that the founders were true geniuses in their works. They're all protected individually and completely differently. Though I wonder how Draco's related to only Salazar and not Godric…

I spent nearly all of my sixth year searching them while Draco helped me with Salazar's things and- surprisingly- Luna Lovegood helped with Ravenclaw's for the first half of the year until she was abducted by Moldywarts. If Harry hadn't killed the bastard I would have because Luna is actually a pretty great girl- even Draco agrees!

So back to the Prophecy, I've nearly figured out who all the heirs are since I already know who three of them are. Harry, without a doubt is the King of the Heir of Heirs. Draco, of course, is the Slytherin heir while Luna is the Ravenclaw heir. I'm still trying to find the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor heirs are along with the last Heir of Heirs… I wonder what would happen if it was me…?

Scratch that, it's be a nightmare for all of those who're involved in this stupid prophecy…

Well, I'd better get going. Luna's looking for me so I'd better go- she's probably found the last three Heirs without me since she's even smarter than me. I'll write again soon.

Kristen Lillian Potter,

Sister of the King-To-Be-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-and-wouldn't-just-drop-dead-to-make-peoples-lives-easier-and-has-way-to-many-hyphens-in-his-name

* * *

**So tell me what you think via review! Note that I always reply back to reviews (it's dishonorable not to and I pride myself on being an honorable person.)**

**Thanks again,**

**Sero**


End file.
